1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the recordation of motor vehicle mileage in an electronic format that is readily transferable to computer databases enabling the user to accurately account for business and personal use of the motor vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many businesses (e.g., movers, caterers, police departments) and business people (e.g., salesmen, lawyers, doctors) use motor vehicles as a means to transact a large portion of their business. For these enterprises to remain cost competitive, it is important that an accurate accounting be made of business and personal mileage for these motor vehicles. Although meters in motor vehicles and other inventions are available that record distance traveled, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,029 to Hiroshi Ikeda, none are adapted for the specific purpose of recording that information to an electronic format that is readily transferable to a computer database upon which calculations can be performed for overall efficiency in management of resources and billing.
This invention provides a means of efficiently recording and billing business mileage to the customer or client. It would eliminate the need for pens, pencils and cumbersome mileage logs in the vehicle. This invention will allow the business person to automatically bill their mileage to a particular client's account and to record personal mileage. Mileage information can stored into the memory of the invention and be delivered to the user in cumulative totals of mileage for days, weeks, months or even years at a time. The information provided by the invention can be used to meet documentation requirements for internal audits and regulatory agencies of the government as well as increase the overall efficiency of motor vehicle usage by the business person.